Storm and Black Panther in Possibilities
by NWHS
Summary: This is a What If story that attempts to explain one way the New Black Panther could be written. It picks up right after Shuri has been rebuffed by the Panther God and Storm is still in limbo trying to save T'Challa.
1. Chapter 1: What If?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Black Panther and Storm**

**Author: NWHS**

_**Possibilities**_

**Chapter 1: What If?**

**Wakanda**

**Part 1**

"Give me a chance to prove myself," begged Shuri as the Panther God walked away. "I may not be the best choice right now but I am the only chance Wakanda has to keep it protected from those who will seek to capitalize on T'Challa's current health crisis. Everything you said about me is true but I will do anything to protect my family and Wakandans from harm that is also true."

"Perhaps," said the Panther God looking back at Shuri unfavorably, "but you are not ready and **you are not the only choice**."

Shuri looked at her god not understanding his words. "T'Challa's Dora Milage are…one is dead and the other is in critical condition. That leaves only me," she said more to herself than to the Panther God.

"No there is another. I expected her but instead I receive a spoiled, selfish girl. Send her to me Shuri before it is too late. Bring me the child who dared to challenge my authority while willing to lay down her life to protect T'Challa and all of Wakanda from a most monstrous of spirits-the Shadow King. **Bring me Ororo!!**"

Shuri took a deep breath and looked on in disbelief as the Panther God faded from view and was replaced by her uncle S'yan and Zuri. She opened her eyes fully to see the two men looking at her in anticipation. "Well," said S'yan impatiently. "How did it go?"

Shuri sat up on the chaise not capable of doing much more at the moment. She had failed everyone-T'Challa, Ororo, Wakanda, and herself. Ororo asked her to do one thing and she couldn't even do that-"Don't fail," Ororo told her and she had. She failed miserably and now the people of Wakanda would pay the ultimate price unless…

"Where is the queen?" demanded Shuri as she found her legs and rose quickly to her feet.

Before S'yan could answer W'Kabi entered the room gloom and despair evident in his stressed features. "Morlun has reached our gates," he informed the trio.

"Don't you mean our borders?" questioned a concerned S'yan.

"No, I mean our palace gates," corrected W'Kabi.

"But… but… that is impossible," Zuri said running to the balcony that overlooked much of the city.

As far as the eye could see there were charred remains of trees, grass, homes, livestock, and **people**. "Panther God help us," Zuri silently prayed as he realized the magnitude of what lay before them. "He has destroyed everything and everyone in his path."

"He wants T'Challa's panther totem," asserted S'yan, "and if he gets it he will be unstoppable."

"He looks unstoppable now," scowled Zuri, still unable to turn away from the horrific sight of piles of ash where people and homes use to be.

Turning to Shuri S'yan said, "Well my dear you always wanted to be Black Panther now is your chance."

Embarrassment and shame taking form Shuri said, "He doesn't want me he wants the queen."

With those simple words she had the three men's undivided attention.

"The Panther God wants Ororo to be the next Black Panther not me," she asserted again as if they didn't hear her the first time. Ignoring the stares she continued. "We need to find Ororo quickly before Morlun breeches palace security and locates T'Challa."

Shaking himself from his self-imposed daze S'yan finally said, "The queen is unavailable and will be for…I don't know how long."

Now it was S'yan who had all eyes on him. "It's a long story that I can't begin to explain right now. Just suffice it to say that thanks to the Queen Mother our best chance of defeating Morlun is somewhere in limbo right now trying to retrieve the king's spirit before death consumes them both."

Turning to Shuri S'yan said, "Whether the Panther God likes it or not you are the Black Panther until Ororo and T'Challa return, if they return," he said solemnly.

"We cannot go against the wishes of the Panther God," argued Zuri. "We will all burn in hell if we do."

"We will burn anyway Zuri if Morlun isn't stopped and I refuse to let more innocent Wakandans die because of my inability to truly learn the lessons my brother tried to instill in me," asserted Shuri. "My father and brother sacrificed themselves for their people and I will not hide and do nothing while others die in my stead. I may not be able to defeat Morlun but I can hold him off long enough for you all to transport T'Challa some place safe or until Ororo can join me in the battle."

The room went deathly silent and Zuri went to a closet and pulled out a black box. He presented the box to Shuri and said, "You will be our champion this day Shuri and a champion needs the proper attire."

Shuri looked in the black box and pulled out a panther habit that was clearly designed for her.

"Your mother had this made for you," admitted Zuri. "She would kill me if she knew I was giving it to you without the blessing of the Panther God but it is yours all the same."

Shuri forced back tears as she realized that her mother indeed had faith in her and had foreseen a time in which she would pick up the mantle of Black Panther.

The three men gathered around the young woman and said a brief prayer for her safety before they left the room to prepare for the demon spirit.

"You and W'Kabi stay here Zuri and help Shuri. I will go and retrieve the queen whether Ramonda likes it or not," declared S'yan as he walked briskly down the hall and to his transporter.

Shuri changed into the habit not feeling the pride or exultation that she thought she would after so many years of coveting the position. The Panther God is right, she thought to herself. I have to earn this honor and nothing I've done up to this point qualifies.

Shuri heard screams coming from the city below and then an eerie silence as Morlun overtook the military stationed outside the palace gates. Donning the Black Panther mask for the first time Shuri closed her eyes to pray. "I may not be the one that was or the one that will be but I am the one that is and I will lay down my life for those who are destined to come after. This is my promise, this is my decree. Hear me Panther God."

**Part 2**

"I will have you eventually T'Challa," screeched Death. "Next time your wife won't be able to save you and your spirit will be mine." His mocking and angry voice faded into the background as the couple took the path that Ororo had lit for them back to the waking world.

Ororo gasped once then twice as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Kneeling over her Ramonda helped Ororo sit up anxiety evident in her mature features. "How are you dear? Are you alright, is there anything I can get for you?" she nervously blurted out avoiding the question uppermost in her mind.

Gaining most of her composure Ororo took in her mother-in-laws distressed features and looked around the room to see not only the witch doctor Zawavari staring at her but S'yan as well. They all had the same distressed look on their faces and fear in their eyes and she wondered briefly what had happened while she was in limbo.

S'yan walked over and helped the queen to her feet giving her a relieved smile as she accepted his assistance. Standing to her full height Ororo asked, "What has happened S'yan while I've been away?"

S'yan gave the queen a cliff notes version of the events and the battle that was taking place between Shuri and the Hatute Zeraze and Morlun. "They will not last much longer my queen without your help."

"I know this Morlun of which you speak S'yan and he cannot be defeated using conventional means," stated a tired Ororo. "We need to find the source. Someone called this demon and sent him our way and one way or the other I will make them send him back to the hell dimension from whence he came."

"I think I know who is probably behind this," exclaimed Zawavari.

"Why didn't you say anything before," S'yan said hotly as he contemplated knocking the witch doctor flat on his ass. "You crackpot, you have been withholding important information and…"

Ororo gently grabbed S'yan's arm and stood between the two men. Calmly she said, "Tell me what you know Zawavari so I can put an end to this horrible day and go see my husband."

The witch doctor told them all he knew about his brother who had been banned from practicing the dark arts by T'Chaka. Such dark magic was forbidden by the Panther God and T'Chaka had found out that Munya, Zawavari's brother, was still engaged in the craft. This was over thirty years ago but Munya had never forgiven the king or T'Challa who refused to reinstate his witch doctor license upon becoming King of Wakanda. He was an outcast in his own land and had waited patiently for the opportunity to take his revenge. Today's accident was his opportunity and he wasted not a minute of it when he conjured the Devourer of Totems-Morlun himself.

"Can it be undone?" asked Ororo as she retrieved and donned her covering.

"It can but he won't do it," stated Zawavari pessimistically.

"He will undue it even if I have to suck the last breath out of him myself. Now tell me where I can find him."

Before leaving Ororo turned quickly to Ramonda and said, "Go be with your son Queen Mother. He will be awaking soon and I don't want him to be alone when he does."

"What about you Ororo?" Ramonda asked voice high with concern. "Please take someone with you. You shouldn't go alone."

Appreciative of her mother-in-laws obvious concern Ororo affirmed, "I'm never alone. The Panther God is always with me whether I wish it or not. Besides," she said giving both S'yan and Ramonda a reassuring smile, "No transporter will be able to keep up with me and time is of the essence. Now please Ramonda put my mind at rest and be with T'Challa. I will be along shortly."

Ramonda started to protest but before she could Ororo disappeared in the wind that suddenly engulfed the witch doctor's sacrilegious abode.

"Come Ramonda," S'yan said. "There is nothing else to be done here. We are needed at the palace."

"She did it," mumbled Ramonda as she settled in the transporter. "She saved T'Challa."

"It is far from over Ramonda," S'yan stated soberly. Looking directly at his sister-in-law S'yan contended. "Your little plan could have cost us both the king and queen's soul." Ramonda looked away knowing he was right. "What did Ororo have to give up in order to bring T'Challa back from the brink?" inquired an angry S'yan.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Ramonda turning her gaze back to the man sitting next to her. "There is always a price Ramonda. Witch doctors that practice dark magic cannot do so without a sacrifice being made. All their magic is dark not earth magic which means that something must be willingly given up in order for the ritual to be fully invoked."

"I didn't hear him say anything about a sacrifice," explained Ramonda remembering that Ororo and Zawavari spoke alone before the ritual began.

"Well just because you don't know what it is doesn't mean that Ororo won't be expected to repay him in some way. That is the reason why it is forbidden Ramonda. She will pay a price for your arrogance and ignorance," S'yan hissed. "I know you love your son but you never thought once about what you were asking Ororo to do. She doesn't know our ways and I'm sure that whatever she agreed to to bring T'Challa back from death's door isn't what she thinks it is. I have a horrible suspicion that the price is a lot higher than she imagines."

Ramonda turned away from S'yan again unable to bear his accusatory eyes any longer his words having already cut her to her very core. She had indeed been selfish and only thought of losing T'Challa. Never once did she think about Ororo's well being. She knew that Ororo's love for T'Challa would make her receptive to her plan in spite of the danger it posed to herself. Ororo trusted Ramonda and she had abused that trust. Now as she sat in the transporter heading towards a home that was being ravaged by a demon spirit and a daughter that may have given her life trying to save it, she wondered exactly how much she could lose this day and what Ororo would lose even if she managed to save Wakanda from Morlun. "Panther God save my soul. What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2: Reaping What You Sow

**Black Panther and Storm**

**Author: NWHS**

_**Possibilities**_

**Chapter 2: Reaping What You Sow**

**Part 1**

The Queen Mother raced frantically to T'Challa's room to see if his condition had changed since Ororo returned from limbo. Upon entering the room she lowered her eyes in sadness as she looked upon his limp body in the exact same condition as it had been when she left a couple of hours ago. "Has his condition improved Dr. Somide?" asked Ramonda.

Looking at his patient's vitals instead of the Queen Mother Dr. Somide said, "For some reason his vital signs are beginning to show evidence of improvement. His heart beat is stronger and there have been definite signs of strengthening brain activity." Dr. Somide finally looked at Ramonda confusion clear on his face. "I can't explain what is happening here Queen Mother but the last 20 minutes have been nothing short of a miracle. I would dare say that we could probably remove him from the tube and see how well his lungs adjust without the artificial assistance. If he can breathe on his own then that would be a miracle indeed," smiled Dr. Somide.

A very relieved Ramonda said, "Keep me abreast and send someone to get me when he awakes." She walked out of the recovery room and straight for the war room where she met W'Kabi, Zuri, and S'yan who were monitoring the battle outside of the palace gates.

"How are they doing?" asked a concerned Ramonda. Taking in the men's glum expressions the answer was quite evident.

"Morlun is destroying everything in his path. Shuri and the others are only slowing him down. They are a mere nuisance to him and nothing more," contended S'yan.

"They can't battle him the way they would a normal foe. He will incinerate them if they get too close and Shuri has been smart enough thus far to wage her battle from a distance," informed W'Kabi. "She is using all her marksman skills to pulverize him with bullets, lasers, and electronic pulses but to no avail. She is extremely accurate and any other enemy would have fallen to her by now but…"

"Morlun isn't like any other enemy," Zuri finished.

"No he isn't and unless something happens very soon," interjected S'yan, "we will end up like our destroyed city and the rest of Wakanda will fall as well as all of Africa and every other nation after that."

Ramonda looked at her daughter on the security screens in the war room and said proudly, "She is performing admirably and the Panther habit becomes her. I'm so pleased that the Panther God blessed my youngest child."

S'yan took a deep breath and said, "She is out there on my orders not the Panther God's."

Confusion and anger growing in her eyes Ramonda said, "Explain yourself S'yan!"

"The Panther God rejected her and seeing as Ororo was unavailable I made an executive decision."

"You mean to tell me," Ramonda said voice rising with every word, "that you sent my daughter out there to face that monster without the blessing or protection of the Panther God."

S'yan simply nodded and said, "I had no choice. He will only recognize Ororo as the next Black Panther and as you well know she was unavailable. Shuri was willing and able and as you have seen for yourself quite capable. Right now she is the only thing standing between T'Challa and Morlun."

Turning back to the security screens the Queen Mother said, "I hope Ororo is having an easier time than Shuri for if she isn't we are all in trouble."

Ororo found the destroyed remains of Munya's cavern and searched for any signs of life. Under a pile of rubble she detected a faint heat signature and used her strong winds to unearth the weak form of the witch doctor she sought. Munya looked at Ororo's blue eyes and flowing white hair and knew immediately who she was and why she was there. Lifting his burnt body into the air on a cushion of currents Ororo drew him to her and said icily, "**Undue the curse witch, recall your demon spirit**."

Frightened brown eyes met hers and for a second Munya considered answering in the negative until he saw something within Ororo's now stark white eyes that told him that his life was worth absolutely nothing to her. What he saw there was worse than what he had witnessed when Morlun destroyed the very people who had given him form and purpose.

Munya knew that X-Men did not kill and that Storm of the X-Men upheld the ideals of her mentor and friend Charles Xavier but the woman who held him in her winds was not an X-Man at this moment. The woman who held his gaze was a woman whose husband and kingdom's fate rest on her shoulders, burned through her heart and was leaking out into the suddenly frigid air that now surrounded them. No, this was definitely the Queen of Wakanda, the Black Pantheress herself, sans the habit that stood before him with a single solitary command. Munya's life lay in the balance with his next words and he thought very carefully as he opened his mouth to speak.

Morlun tired of the distance attack leveled against him by Shuri as he crept closer and closer to his goal. Closing in on the "would be Black Panther" Morlun grabbed her by the neck fiercely and pulled her to him.

The Queen Mother, S'yan, Zuri, and W'Kabi looked on in stark terror from the war room. The security screens were alit with burnt bodies of the finest military in the world whom had fought bravely but futilely against the demon spirit and now Morlun had Ramonda's youngest in his grasp with the ultimate intent of consuming her oldest.

Morlun sniffed Shuri and said hoarsely, "You are not the one I seek. You are a pretender, a mere shadow of the chosen one. However," he exclaimed showing an evil glint in his demon eyes, "You will make for a nice hors d'oeuvre."

Ramonda screamed as Morlun started to suck the life out of Shuri and her world started to turn black as she struggled to maintain her composure. She closed her eyes and sank to the floor deep in prayer. The room was silent for ten agonizing seconds until S'yan said in absolute disbelief, "He is gone."

Zuri reached for the Queen Mother and helped her to her feet as S'yan said again with more confidence, "He is gone." Ramonda looked upon the battle scene once again to see a weakened and weary Shuri lying on the ground. Ramonda pressed her hands against the screen in an attempt to confirm what her eyes were witnessing. Morlun was indeed gone and her sweet brave daughter lay frightened and exhausted but alive in front of the palace gates.

"What happened?" inquired a confused Zuri to no one in particular. S'yan and Ramonda looked at each other and knew that the answer, their savior rested with a mutant outsider who while still not favored by many Wakandans had the favor of the Panther God.

"The queen happened," S'yan said taking a breath of relief and revealing a rare smile and break in decorum. "She and Shuri make one hell of a team."

**Part 2**

S'yan had palace guards check the palace perimeter to make sure that Morlun was indeed gone as well as the health status of any surviving Wakandans. Shuri was taken to the palace's infirmary where she was checked and given a clean bill of health with the exception of minor burns and marks around her neck where Morlun had grabbed her.

Shuri and Ramonda stood side by side at T'Challa's bed side. He had been taken out of the tube and was now breathing on his own. Turning to Dr. Somide Ramonda asked, "Why hasn't he woken up?" "I don't know. His vitals are normal, his brain seems to be fully functioning, and he is breathing normally," responded Dr. Somide. Based on all of the tests I've run he should be awake and I can't explain why he isn't," stated the exasperated doctor.

Ramonda stroked her son's arm and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She then turned to her daughter and pulled her into a loving embrace and said, "I am so proud of you Shuri. Your father would be as well." Shocked by her mother's unusual display of affection Shuri could do nothing but smile and return the embrace.

"Where is the queen?" asked S'yan as he walked into the recovery room. Before anyone could answer Ororo landed on the balcony and brought a warm breeze into the stuffy room as she entered. She could tell from the smiling faces that greeted her that the spell cast by Munya to recall Morlun had worked. She also observed the destruction he left in his wake when she approached the city and knew that a few minutes more the destruction would have been absolute and she would have been left without a family and home once again.

"How is he?" asked Ororo as she approached her husband's bed.

"He is doing much better than the last time we saw him," answered Ramonda, "but as you can see he is still unconscious."

Ororo took possession of T'Challa's hand and in that moment a surge of what could only be described as life energy moved from Ororo and into T'Challa. Ororo stepped back shocked and weakened by the sensation that continued to pulse through her body. She dropped to the floor suddenly struck by pain. Dr. Somide rushed to her side as did Shuri and S'Yan.

"What's wrong?" asked Dr. Somide to Ororo who continued to clutch her chest and abdomen in obvious pain. She didn't respond and tried to force herself from the floor only to fall back down. Shuri cradled Ororo in her arms to help settle her when she realized she was bleeding. Dr. Somide noticed the blood on her upper thigh as well and called for two nurses to assist him in moving the queen to an examination room.

Seeing the concern in Shuri's eyes Ramonda said, "Go with Ororo and make sure she is okay. I'll stay with T'Challa." Shuri was already out of the door before the sentence was complete lock step behind the nurses. S'yan shot the Queen Mother an 'I told you so' look right before he left the room as well.

Horrified by the scene that had just taken place and hoping that it had nothing to do with the sacrifice of which S'yan warned Ramonda turned back to T'Challa to see his eyes fluttering open.

Two hours later T'Challa had been examined completely by Dr. Somide. Fortunately all of the cat scans came back negative. While T'Challa had minor abrasions and burns from the blast he took from Dr. Doom the most crucial injury was to his spine. His spine was inflamed and several discs misaligned. While such injuries were certainly treatable T'Challa noted that he had no sensation in his lower extremities which concerned the doctor and T'Challa alike.

"Where is Ororo?" T'Challa asked for the third time.

"She'll be here as soon as she can son," answered Ramonda.

"You told me that an hour ago mother and she still haven't come to see me. Something must be wrong for her not to be here and I want you to tell me what it is," demanded T'Challa weakly.

"She had a minor health issue and is being checked out by Dr. Akinwole," reassured Ramonda. "She will be here as soon as she can. You just need to worry about resting your tired body."

Knowing that his mother was keeping the truth from him T'Challa settled into the comfort of the bed allowing the pain medication to overtake his mind and body. He told himself he would find out the truth once he awoke.

Once T'Challa was in a deep sleep Ramonda slipped out of his room in search of Ororo. She desperately needed to find out what was happening with her and whether it was connected to T'Challa's miraculous recovery. Ramonda saw S'yan standing outside of Ororo's room and attempted to push her way pass him.

"She doesn't want any visitors right now Ramonda," stated S'yan bitterly.

"But I am her mother she will want to see me," countered Ramonda as she again tried to pass S'yan.

He stood his ground and looked down at her and said, "Haven't you done enough for one day Ramonda. Ororo wants to be alone and by god after all she has done today the least we can do is respect her wishes."

Fighting the desire to lash out at her brother-in-law Ramonda calmly asked, "Is she alright? What happened to her?"

S'yan moved from the door and took a seat. He looked and felt exhausted. He took a deep breath, laid his head against the wall, and said, "She relinquished part of her life force to rejuvenate part of T'Challas."

The Queen Mother started to speak as she sat next to S'yan but he raised his hand to quiet her. "I'm not finished. When she touched him the dark spell that Zawavari cast that allowed her to travel to limbo was fully invoked and it took what it was due to balance out what it gave."

"I don't understand S'yan," contended an impatient and scared Ramonda. "I'm sure with rest and fluids the energy Ororo loss in the transfer will be restored.

S'yan suddenly sat up and glared at Ramonda with an anger she had never seen in his eyes before. "No amount of rest or fluids will give Ororo back which was taken from her Ramonda. The energy that was sucked from her body was the life force of her unborn child. Her and T'Challa's child, your grandchild," he said hotly.

Ramonda's mind went blank with pain as S'yan's words cruelly worked their way around every nerve in her body. She felt like she wanted to vomit or collapse. She couldn't breathe and her heart started to beat uncontrollably. Shaking her head as if it was a lie she exclaimed, "No this can't be right S'yan Ororo wasn't pregnant. If she was she would have told us; she would have told T'Challa."

"She didn't know," he replied solemnly. Dr. Akinwole placed her pregnancy at only three to four weeks.

"Does she know?" asked Ramonda.

"She does and Shuri is with her."

"T'Challa's been asking for her," Ramonda said quietly as she realized for the first time the impact the news would have on T'Challa and his recovery.

"This is going to devastate him," thought S'yan as he watched Ramonda start to pace in front of Ororo's room.

Shuri exited the room almost running into her mother.

"How is she?" asked Ramonda eagerly.

Shuri shook her head and said, "I don't know she won't talk to me. She is virtually despondent and refuses to cry although it has been raining for the last hour and a half."

"Do you think she would speak with me if I went in to see her?"

"Honestly, the only person that can help her right now is T'Challa and he is also the last person she wants to know. In his current condition she doesn't think he could handle knowledge of the miscarriage," replied Shuri.

She is taking a shower now and I told her I would bring her another outfit to change into. She wants to see T'Challa and nothing that I or the doctor said will dissuade her."

"Well he wants to see her too," said Ramonda. "Perhaps it will do them both some good to be in the presence of the other."

"There is nothing we can do for either one of them now," contended S'yan, "except give them space and time alone together." The women nodded in agreement. "Come Ramonda we have business to attend to until Ororo is ready to deal with the responsibilities of being queen."

Ororo stood in the doorway to T'Challa's recovery room for several minutes looking at him sleep fighting back the urge to cry for their loss. "Come closer beloved so I can see you," came a soft voice. Ororo smiled and walked fully into the room and next to her husband who was also smiling.

T'Challa reached for Ororo's hand, placed it gently to his mouth, and put a kiss on her palm. "Thank you," he whispered his eyes never leaving hers. Ororo let tears fall from her blue eyes as her husband stared into them not understanding the true depth of those tears. "Don't cry beloved," T'Challa said reassuringly wishing he could stand and take his wife in his arms.

"Come here," he said pulling the covers back and moving over to make room for her. Ororo slipped into bed with him choosing to ignore the inappropriate sight of the two of them in a hospital bed together in exchange for the warmth and security T'Challa's arms would afford her. And she so desperately needed him right now; so much more than he knew or she could tell him.

They sank into each other's embrace; each holding on to the other like a lifeline and finding solace with their soul mate. Ororo put her head on T'Challa's chest searching for the sound that affirmed his place in the world and in her life. T'Challa gently ran his hand up and down her back in slow methodic soothing movements.

"I know you think I'm not strong enough to hear whatever it is that kept you from me for so long today Ororo and perhaps you are right."

Tears started to flow from her eyes and onto his chest as he continued to speak.

"I won't push you on it and I know you will tell me when you feel the time is right. I'm just pleased that you sought me out for comfort in spite of my current condition. I want to be there for you beloved the way you are always there for me."

Her quiet and consistent sobs saddened and frightened T'Challa for his wife didn't give in to such raw emotions easily. He knew that whatever caused her to be in this state would be something that he would rather not know.

T'Challa continued to console his wife until they both had fallen asleep content in each other's arms but dreaming about lost opportunities, mistakes, and the future of their family and nation.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

**Black Panther and Storm**

**Author: NWHS**

_**Possibilities**_

**Chapter 3: Changes**

**Wakanda**

**Part 1**

Dr. Somide examined T'Challa as Ororo looked on very conscious of her husband's distressed features as he answered _no_ to every question posed to him about sensations in his legs. Dr. Somide pressed lightly into T'Challa's back which earned him a fierce look of disapproval from the king who clearly experienced pain from the slight touch. "You are still very swollen in the spinal region and such pressure is more than likely the cause of your temporary paralysis," contended the doctor.

"More than likely," Ororo questioned in a soft but firm tone.

"Well there are no external or internal signs of distress that I can identify that would cause the king's lack of feeling or movement," the doctor answered. "Even with our X-ray machines it is difficult to ascertain the full extent of his injuries until the swelling has gone down completely and it is too dangerous to insert a needle into the region at this point."

T'Challa said nothing and simply glared down at his immovable limbs, fists and jaw clenched in obvious anger and an undercurrent of pain.

Turning to face T'Challa fully he said, "I can have a nurse give you another dose of pain medication if the inflammation is bothering you your highness."

T'Challa ignored the man and Ororo mouthed, "I'll take care of him." Dr. Somide took this as his cue to leave which he did head hung low reviewing the king's medical records.

Ororo sat next to T'Challa on his bed, placed a reassuring hand on his, and said, "Tell me what happened?" T'Challa took a deep breath, shook his head angrily, and said "I should have never trusted Namor. I thought he was my friend and he betrayed me."

"You went to see Namor?" asked Ororo.

"Yes, he said there was a matter of great importance we needed to discuss that would impact both of our nations. He said security was a high priority and that he didn't know who he could trust and for me not to tell anyone about our meeting."

Ororo pushed back the urge to chastise her husband about his need to do everything on his own and the absolute unnecessary risk he took with his life. While T'Challa had grown leaps and bounds since they married, it was still difficult for him to understand that marriage was a partnership and that he no longer had to bolster all of the responsibility of running and protecting the nation.

As if sensing his wife's thoughts T'Challa squeezed her hand and said full of regret, "I should have at least told you beloved. I am truly sorry that I didn't speak with you about it first. If I had," he let his head drop again, "perhaps things would have turned out differently."

"You shouldn't blame yourself for trusting someone you considered a friend T'Challa," Ororo countered forcing his head back up with her right hand. "So Namor called you for a clandestine meeting and attacked you?"

"No, not Namor Doom," corrected T'Challa. Ororo looked sharply at her husband then jumped to her feet. She started pacing in front of the balcony doors eyes suddenly white and a breeze encircling her body. Thunder broke through the clouds and disrupted the prayer of the mourners at the temple of the Black Panther for those Wakandans massacred in yesterday's attack by Morlun.

T'Challa called his wife's name repeatedly but it was as if he was speaking into a cloud. His words were sucked from him as the wind around Ororo picked up intensity and she unconsciously started to hover several inches above the floor ready to take flight out of the balcony doors. T'Challa understood that his wife teetered on the edge of the desire to bring Dr. Doom to his long overdue justice once and for all and the pull of her own standards of right and wrong. T'Challa had no such dilemma however for he planned to make Doom, Namor and whoever else involved in the assassination plot pay slowly and dearly.

He looked at his wife again and said loudly, "Not like this dear. We will have our moment but not like this. We need to prepare ourselves, uncover the origin and motivation of the plot, and all the cast of characters before we move on them." She turned towards him finally acknowledging his presence. His words were having the desired effect and he pushed on.

"He is responsible for the death of my Dora Milage, my near death, and indirectly the death of hundreds of Wakandans. No one wants him more than I do but I don't want you flying to Latveria in your current emotional state. You will regret your actions come morning for your rage will not be limited to him and you may inadvertently hurt others."

These words hit their target dead center and the strong breeze disappeared and Ororo's eyes returned to their calm blue state. Ororo walked over to T'Challa, placed her hand lovingly on his face and said, "Thank you. We will do this together and no one else needs to get hurt. But understand this T'Challa once you are fully recovered we will deal with Namor and Doom and I can't promise you that I will be able to control myself."

"Neither can I," replied T'Challa mirroring his wife's serious and warning tone.

They understood each other and knew that they would do whatever it took to unearth the cabal Namor referenced and bring them to Wakandan style justice.

**Part 2**

Pulling his wife to sit next to him T'Challa asked, "Why haven't you gone before the Panther God yet?"

"I'm not the Black Panther your sister will be as soon as he reconsiders his decision."

T'Challa laughed and said, "You should know as well as I that he will not change his mind."

"Just because I am your wife and queen does not make me the next Black Panther," argued Ororo. "Shuri deserves the title not me and I won't deny her the opportunity."

"I thought you understood," T'Challa replied softly realizing an erroneous assumption he made months ago.

"Understood what?" questioned Ororo.

Using the strength of his arms to twist his body to face his wife more fully T'Challa continued. "I thought you understood the significance of the Panther God's approval of you during the Shadow King fiasco." Seeing the confused look on his wife's face T'Challa explained further. "You see Ororo when those black panthers surrounded you in their protective circle and bowed their heads to you the Panther God worked through them. Those black panthers submitted themselves to you and recognized you as their leader. At that point they would have followed you into battle."

"When I prayed to the Panther God I only did so to protect you and all of Wakanda from that monster. I wasn't seeking his approval or blessing and I definitely wasn't trying to become a Black Panther," responded Ororo.

"You may not have sought him for that purpose but he anointed you all the same. The panthers submit only to a Black Panther Ororo, no one else can command them or gain their respect and loyalty. You carried the Panther God in your conscious and he ate the Shadow King because you asked for his help."

T'Challa pulled Ororo's clammy hands into his and said, "I assumed you understood the depth of that gesture when I told you that he had never eaten anyone for me. That was not meant to be a joke but an affirmation of your standing to the Panther God in relation to me. Ororo in his eyes we are equal. We are both his children, his Black Panthers."

"You told me there could only be one Black Panther at a time," argued Ororo.

"That is true and up until now it has always been so but he apparently made an exception in your case."

"Well I don't want to be the exception to the rule," she bristled.

"You are the Black Panther T'Challa not me and if not you then Shuri."

"Look at me Ororo," he said gesturing to his useless legs. "I can't be the Panther that this nation need. I can't even be the husband that you need," he sighed with a shamed expression.

Ororo went to caress his cheek but he stopped her. "Don't Ororo. Don't pity me I can't handle that right now. I'm no good to anyone like this and that is my burden to bear. I made the wrong choices and others suffered for my arrogance and now I must redeem myself. I must take back my pride and manhood that Doom ripped from me…that I gave him in my defeat."

T'Challa's words shocked Ororo into complete silence. His grief and pain was multi-layered and she didn't know where to begin to help him ease his guilt and shame. She had never seen her husband so dejected and afraid and knew that his paralysis was a physical injury that could be overcome with hard work and therapy but the emotional and psychological injury would take much longer to repair. She so desperately wanted to tell him about the miscarriage. He deserved to know she thought but it was painfully clear that he was too fragile emotionally to handle the fact that his life was traded for that of his unborn child.

Unaware of his wife's brooding thoughts T'Challa continued. "I need you to do this Ororo. I need you to be what I can not for our people," stated T'Challa. "If you think I will be upset with you that is the furthest thing from my mind."

"If I become the Black Panther I won't be here for you the way I want to be during your recovery," argued Ororo. "I won't sacrifice my time with you simply because the Panther God doesn't have faith in Shuri and wishes me to be someone I'm not."

"But…"

"No listen to me now T'Challa. I am queen and I will govern and protect Wakanda but as myself not as a Black Panther."

"But we have always had a Black Panther Ororo. The people need one if for no other reason than as a symbol of hope and freedom."

"They will have a new Black Panther beloved but a little different than in times past."

T'Challa looked at his wife questioning as she settled herself more comfortably on his bed to explain her idea.

**Part 3**

Two hours later Shuri, S'yan, and Ramonda had gathered in the palace's sanctuary at T'Challa and Ororo's request. Dr. Somide having supplied T'Challa with a hover craft that allowed him mobility was able to finally leave the confines of his recovery room.

This was the first time that the royal family was all together since T'Challa's fateful plane crash. Much had happened the last 48 hours and much more had to be worked out to secure Wakanda's borders and reassure its citizenry.

"We need to stabilize Wakanda as soon as possible," stated T'Challa. "Between my very public plane crash and Morlun's attack our people are scared and believe me for dead. We need to reassure them that we have everything under control and that we can still protect and provide for their families. If we don't do this soon we will have mass pandemonium or anarchy."

"We need a Black Panther," S'yan contended looking squarely at Ororo. "Ororo you are the only one that can comfort our people at this tender time and they need to see your strength." S'yan hated to push the queen so considering that less than 24 hours ago she had inadvertently traded a child for her husband but the magnitude of their situation outweighed personal issues.

"I know S'yan," Ororo quickly agreed to everyone's surprise. "I have scheduled a press conference an hour from now to speak with the people of Wakanda and present their new champion." She looked at Shuri with these last words.

"Me?" questioned Shuri. "But the Panther God has made it abundantly clear that he finds me unsuitable to be Black Panther."

"Perhaps Shuri but we will speak to him together," stated Ororo as she gestured for her sister-in-law to join her next to the Black Panther statue positioned in the center of the room.

"But…," started S'yan. "She knows what she is doing uncle," interrupted T'Challa. "If you trust her to be the Black Panther than also trust her in this; she is our queen and as such her decisions are supreme," stated T'Challa firmly from his hover craft.

"You said it yourself S'yan," echoed Ramonda. "'Ororo and Shuri make one hell of a team.' Those are your words and if it weren't for the two of them none of us would be here to speak about it." S'yan reluctantly agreed and turned to face the duo.

Ororo and Shuri knelt before the statue hands linked. Ororo looked at her family and made them a promise. "If this doesn't work I will take up the mantle of Black Panther without further complaint and submit to the will of the Panther God."

Ororo grasped Shuri's hand tighter and bowed her head in prayer. Whispering S'yan said to T'Challa, "She doesn't have the heart shaped herb that will grant her an audience." T'Challa smiled knowingly and said, "She doesn't need one uncle, she never did."

"I don't appreciate you keeping me waiting my child," bellowed the Panther God as he walked towards the women, "but I am pleased that Shuri finally brought you to me."

"I actually brought her with me so we could all speak," stated Ororo politely.

"I have nothing to say to Shuri. I have already made my judgment and it is final," contended an annoyed Panther God.

"I know but I have a proposition for you," countered Ororo. Shuri looked at her sister-in-law having no clue as to the proposition of which she just spoke. She said nothing though and kept her head downcast in fear of raising the ire of her god.

"Gods don't negotiate or barter Ororo that is a human trait. You are my champion, you are my Black Panther."

"So you would give me no choice in the matter?" replied Ororo in a challenging tone. "From my understanding all Black Panthers have sought the privilege of being your champion but none have been appointed to the role as you have done to me."

The Panther God let out a growl of warning that caused Shuri to step back but left Ororo undeterred. "You can read my heart as well as T'Challa which means you know that while I do not desire to be Black Panther that takes nothing away from my responsibility and commitment to the people of Wakanda."

"I know which is the reason why I selected you," growled the deity.

"But you seek to deny my free will. I will serve you anyway but not in the way you wish." Turning to Shuri Ororo said, "She can be your Black Panther. I know she is not quite ready for the responsibility but she will be in time. T'Challa and I will make sure she will be the kind of Black Panther that you want her to be but more importantly the kind of Black Panther she wants to be."

At this Shuri raised her head to look upon the Panther God and Ororo. "She fought bravely yesterday without concern for her own mortality or anticipation of glory," continued Ororo. "If it wasn't for her stalling Morlun I would have been too late and you would have no one left to worship you."

"You try my patience Ororo Iqadi T'Challa-Munroe," he hissed. "You are the most stubborn and impertinent human who dare come before me and still you won't stand down knowing I could consume your very soul."

"Is that not why you wish me to be your Black Panther?" she pushed.

Glaring at the small mutant woman who stood below him the Panther God said, "State your proposition now while I am in a good mood. However if I don't agree you will fulfill the pledge you made before summoning me."

Accepting the god's terms Ororo explained her proposition. The Panther God looked at the two women and said, "Agreed," and vanished.

Shuri and Ororo opened their eyes to see the trio staring at them impatiently awaiting an answer. The women smiled their answer and a flood of relief washed over T'Challa. S'yan and Ramonda had no idea what had transpired and their faces reflected their confusion.

"Okay is someone going to let us in on what just happened," stated S'yan a bit annoyed at being left out of such an important decision.

Ororo gestured toward Shuri who was still shaking from the experience but managed to pull herself together enough to explain the deal Ororo brokered with the Panther God. "Ororo convinced the Panther God to temporarily separate the ruling of Wakanda from the responsibility of being Black Panther. I will serve as a Black Panther in training under T'Challa and Ororo while they govern Wakanda. I have the freedom to travel beyond our borders to be used how Ororo sees fit while she stays here to manage national affairs."

Ramonda and S'yan's jaws dropped in utter shock and disbelief. Never in the history of Wakanda had such an arrangement been struck with the Panther God. No one would have even dared to ask such a thing of him yet Ororo did and was rewarded for her bold idea.

"Shuri will continue to study and Ororo and I will provide her with the best support that Wakanda can offer starting with Nezhno as her bodyguard," informed T'Challa. "For far too long the transition from one Black Panther to the next meant instant on the job training and years of figuring things out as you went. There is a much better way and Ororo has discovered that way. Shuri will receive all of the support she needs until she can handle the position fully. We will not allow her to fail because that would mean that we all fail."

Shuri beamed knowing that she had the full support of her brother and sister-in-law. She would be the next Black Panther but unlike panthers of the past she would not work in isolation and had the privilege of being supported by two of the finest warriors in the world. She was honored and prayed that she would live up to the expectations.

"You did it," T'Challa said as Ororo approached his craft.

"We did it," she corrected placing a small kiss on his lips.

"It's time for your physical therapy," she reminded him. T'Challa looked at his weakened body movement aided by artificial means and made a pledge to himself that within six months time he would be in peak shape and ready to take on Dr. Doom, Namor, and the entire damn cabal.


	4. Chapter 4: Starting Anew

**Black Panther and Storm**

**Author: NWHS**

_**Possibilities**_

**Chapter 4: Starting Anew**

**Wakanda**

**Part 1**

Shuri looked out onto the plains taking in the heat of the evening, the chirp of birds off in the distance, and the rustle of small animals moving in trees and grass alike. From her perch in the baobab tree she could see as far as the palace gates and the burnt remains of the grass surrounding the enclosure.

Two weeks had passed since Morlun attacked the small African nation, since T'Challa's near death, since Ororo's miscarriage, and since Shuri became Black Panther. So much had happened in such a short period of time-life altering events that would impact all of Wakanda in the years to come especially the royal family.

Shuri looked down from her tree to see a meditating Nezhno sitting legs crossed bare feet and chest on display. 'His marks are beautiful,' thought Shuri as she watched the mysterious mutant assigned to protect her. She huffed at the idea of needing a bodyguard but remembered the Dora Milage and how they had saved her brother time and time again and paid the ultimate price for their loyalty and devotion.

Nezhno had tracked her every move since being assigned to her by Ororo but had uttered very little in the past two weeks. She remembered Ororo telling her that he was shy and reserved but she had no idea how accurate her characterization truly was for if a conversation had transpired between them these last two weeks it had to have occurred without her notice.

Nezhno was polite and respectful and showed her the deference that all citizens bestowed to any member of the royal family. However, he was distant and Shuri realized she had never, outside of Ororo, spent time around a mutant or a Wakandan who had traveled to America or any other place far from home. His life was so unlike hers and at times he seemed terribly sad and lonely. The only time he seemed to venture out of his shell was when he was in the presence of Ororo. They had a unique relationship Shuri observed one that included respect, friendship, and mentorship. Their relationship was so much more than queen and citizen and Shuri realized that she would like to have a true friendship with someone that wasn't based on her privileged position.

She jumped silently out of the tree beside Nezhno who failed to visibly acknowledge her presence. She sat beside the meditating mutant and said, "How can you protect me if you are sitting under a tree with your eyes closed?"

"Are you displeased with my service Princess Shuri?" Nezhnzo asked without opening his eyes. "I am honored to serve as your bodyguard and if I have done something to displease you I humbly apologize," he continued opening his brown eyes and looking into hers.

Feeling like a child for taunting the young man Shuri corrected, "No Nezhno I am not displeased with your service. You are doing a wonderful job. I was only making a joke and I guess it wasn't a very good one."

Nezhno nodded his head in relief and showed the slightest of smiles which made Shuri smile in return.

"I just wanted to have a conversation with you," admitted Shuri. "We have spoken little over the past two weeks and I just thought that it would be a good idea if we got to know each other better. Seeing that you have been given the ungodly task of looking after the newbie we should at least be on speaking terms."

"I..I… didn't think it proper to broach a conversation with a person of your standing your highness," Nezhno quietly contended. "It never occurred to me that you would be interested in anything someone of my status had to say."

Shuri winced at his words. She had led such a sheltered and privileged life and never felt comfortable with the absolute respect bestowed on her by the citizens of the nation she was now sworn to protect. "I am no better than you Nezhno," assured Shuri despite the disbelieving glance he gave her. "I would like for us to be friends someday if that is at all possible. I see how you are with the queen and perhaps in time we will develop that level of trust."

Nezhno was too shocked by Shuri's words to respond verbally but was pleased inside. He didn't understand why Ororo had requested his service when there were plenty of qualified full-blooded Wakandan trained soldiers that could have performed the task. She left the choice in his hands but assured him that no one was more qualified for the honor. "You can protect her in a way that they cannot and you have a wealth of experience and knowledge that doesn't come with living in an isolated nation," Ororo argued. "You two will complement the other each possessing a strength that the other lacks. This assignment is as much for you as it is for Shuri." He didn't fully comprehend her words at the time but now as he sat next to his princess he knew from his time with the X-Men that two seemingly different people could indeed work together and become friends. Like Shuri Nezhno also wanted a friend who would appreciate him for himself and not judge him based on his mixed heritage. He wondered if such a friendship could be found in a privileged princess.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Nezhno meekly as he rose to his feet to continue their patrol. Smiling Shuri took his extended hand and said, "Tell me about your time in America with the X-Men."

**Part 2**

T'Challa struggled to hold himself straight up on the parallel bars under his immovable legs. He had been holding himself in this position for the past twenty minutes and hadn't moved an inch. His arms were burning from fatigue but he refused to ask for help or give up.

He made the nurse assigned to him by Dr. Somide leave once he had helped him out of his chair and to the bars. A week and a half ago Dr. Somide was forced to release a very agitated King T'Challa from the hospital once it became quite obvious that the patient would tolerate his confinement no longer. While the doctor consented to the early release T'Challa had to consent to the 24 hour on-call service of a nurse of his choosing. T'Challa agreed with the plan wanting nothing more than to extricate himself from the hospital that held nothing but bad memories in exchange for the privacy of his bed chamber and the warmth and comfort of having his wife beside him at night.

T'Challa stared down the length of the parallel bars and slowly and painfully inched one leg then the other. The bars were old and worn from years of use. T'Challa knew every texture, dent, and scrap in the bars. They were his old friends and had served him well over the years as he trained his mind and body to be the Black Panther. Now, they were a cruel reminder of what he used to be, the man he used to be and the man he was relegated to.

Like the story of the tortoise and the hare T'Challa pulled one heavy leg along behind the other in no hurry to reach his destination but having faith that with determination he would. "Slow and steady wins the race," he muttered to himself as sweat glistened on his brow. He continued, "Slow and steady wins the race, slow and steady wins the race, slow and steady wins the race." He finally reached the end of the parallel bars, looked at the clock and saw that it had taken him fifteen minutes to walk the short distance.

With great effort T'Challa turned himself around and started his slow trek in the opposite direction muttering, "Slow and steady wins the race, slow and steady wins the race."

**Part 3**

Ororo entered the council room in an audible silence followed closely by Shuri. The councilmen were already present and some clearly annoyed by the impromptu meeting called by the queen. In all of their years on the council never had a queen called a meeting or even entered their sacred lair.

Ororo looked the men over and took her seat at the head of the table. It was T'Challa's seat and now it was hers until he could return to full duty. While Ororo refused to be Black Panther and didn't like the circumstances under which she had to fill her husband's role as ruler of Wakanda she was uniquely capable of commanding not only this room of sexist men but the national and international fallout of the change in leadership. While Ororo was a warrior she was also a diplomat and understood the delicate balance of power under which nations worked and fought to maintain. Shuri as Black Panther served as the sword of the nation and Ororo served as its' shield and as the men looked on they were about to find out why women were the deadliest of the species.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," greeted Ororo. "I am pleased to see all of you in attendance." She smiled politely at them as she scanned their faces and bodies for attempts at concealed emotions or unconscious signs of discomfort or deception. Shuri walked to the back of the room dressed in full panther regalia and men who had never shown the slightest signs of fear from the young princess now viewed her with new eyes.

Placing her hands in front of her on the long mahogany table Ororo asserted, "Wakanda is in a state of flux and it is imperative that we secure all of our interests nationally and abroad. Our enemies will more than likely take this opportunity to test our resolve and push limits where they wouldn't have in times past. T'Challa was a symbol of our strength and independence and now that he is temporarily incapacitated we need to reinforce our sovereignty and strength." She paused allowing the men to absorb her words.

They looked at each other and the two women who flanked them none yet brave enough to comment.

She continued, "As T'Challa's council you are in the unique position to help secure Wakanda's position internationally and the rebuilding of our destroyed towns and cities and military recruitment and training. However…"

At this word the men looked keenly at Ororo not knowing where she was going or whether they truly wanted to hear what came next.

"However, I do not know you personally and am unsure whether I can trust any of you seated here before me. I have heard many things since the Skrull invasion and if I was one to believe gossip a few of you would be held over for treason right now."

At this Shuri stepped forward in a clear attempt to intimidate the men as a sign of support for her queen. Between Ororo's words and Shuri's aggressive posture the councilmen were clearly intimidated with clear currents of anger that slowly infiltrated the room.

"What are you saying?" asked one of the men. "We have been loyal to T'Chaka and T'Challa alike and for you to question our loyalty is an insult."

"Perhaps," responded Ororo cooly, "but it is my job to protect Wakanda from **all threats internal and external **and your coveted position as council member doesn't preclude you from this inquiry."

"Inquiry?" snorted another council member. "We have just survived the worst attack that this great nation as ever suffered and now the loyalty of its' very citizens are in doubt. This **is** a grave insult Queen Ororo."

"If you are innocent then you have nothing to fear. If you have indeed been loyal servants to your king, nation, and god then you will come out of this investigation unscathed. **However**, if I find out that anyone in this room has conspired to weaken this nation or threatened our security in any way he will answer to me."

At this real threat her eyes turned a frightening white and a strong breeze consumed the air. Ororo stood and said, "Make no mistake gentlemen treason will not be tolerated nor will deception of any kind. I do not care of the opinion you may harbor against me as a mutant or non-Wakandan as long as you do uphold your sworn oath. Sitting on this council **is a privilege not a right **gentlemen and with due cause I have the power to remove you from your post and install another from your tribe. Like I said you are my husband's council that doesn't mean by default you have to be mine."

The men around the table gasped more from her words than the breeze that was sucking air from their lungs. As Ororo retook her seat the breeze stopped and her eyes returned to their natural state.

"According to my records you are all behind in your monthly reports and that is an oversight you will rectify today."

"But…" one man said but quickly retracted the rest of the sentence as Shuri moved closer to him.

Ororo continued ignoring the looks passing from one man to the next. "I have taken the liberty of clearing your schedules for the rest of the day. You will have until close of business today to get me your monthly reports. There is a guard placed on the outside of each of your offices and they will remain to make sure that no one disturbs you."

A man huffed and said, "Are we under house arrest your highness?"

Smiling coyly the queen said, "Of course not Mr. Kunjufu the guards are there for your protection and will guard you until I'm sure that no one poses a threat to this council."

He understood the subtle message in her polite words and the real purpose of the sudden presence of the guards. She didn't trust them and until she was sure that she could the guards would remain.

Standing Ororo said, "I expect the reports on my desk by 5:00 pm no exceptions." Before the men could wrap their minds around the fact that T'Challa's injury meant more than the appointment of a Black Panther but a total upheaval of the royal court as they knew it and their role within it Ororo dismissed them without a second thought to their feelings or concerns. She had her own concerns to contend with and had no time to tend to the fragile egos of grown men. As far as she was concerned the council members will serve with honor and loyalty or they wouldn't serve at all. It was her decision to make and if she had to she was more than willing to replace the lot of them and start anew.

**Part 4**

T'Challa awoke with a start heart throbbing fast and sweaty hands reaching for an invisible foe. Punching wildly into the air T'Challa growled his displeasure at his enemy and his inability to reach him. T'Challa continued to lash out in the dark looking but not truly seeing when Ororo placed two soft hands on his shoulders and lovingly pulled him back down and into her reassuring embrace. She held his head to her chest soothingly stroking his face to calm him repeating the words, "It will be alright you are safe now."

This had been their routine for the last week and a half. T'Challa rarely slept peacefully through the night, his mind recreating the events of Doom's attack and the death of his Dora Milage. Their deaths weighed guilty on his mind and he refused to talk about them even to his wife.

Every night he woke in a sweat and only Ororo's comforting words and touch would allow sleep to find him once again. The nightmares had been worse while he was in the hospital and when he awoke then there was nothing but the sterile quiet room for him to hold on to. Now he held tightly to his wife relying on her strength to see him through yet another fitful night.

Ororo awoke the next morning to the gentle circular rub of her stomach by T'Challa. She looked at him and her heart sank in grief with realization as tears suddenly welled in her eyes. He continued to stroke her stomach with his left hand over which she placed her own.

Still lovingly caressing Ororo's flat belly T'Challa looked deeply into his wife's sad eyes that reflected his own pain and sang a lullaby to their child who was never meant to be.

See the mother bird tenderly singing,  
Away in the treetop high,  
Where her cozy nest is gently swinging,  
In time to her lullaby.  
Hush-a-bye, rock-a-bye,  
In their cradles the babies swing,  
Hush-a-bye, lullaby,  
All the world loves to hear mothers sing.

Hear the good night song tenderly falling,  
O'er cradles where babies sleep,  
Where, in love, a prayer softly is calling,  
That angels, their watch will keep.  
Hush-a-bye, rock-a-bye,  
In their cradles the babies swing,  
Hush-a-bye, lullaby,  
All the world loves to hear mothers sing.

See the stars, their watch steadily keeping,  
O'er birdies and babies fair;  
All night long, while dear babies are sleeping,  
They're safe in the Father's care.  
Hush-a-bye, rock-a-bye,  
In their cradles the babies swing,  
Hush-a-bye, lullaby,  
All the world loves to hear mothers sing.

Tears now streaming down both of their faces T'Challa leaned in and whispered, "No words can express how much I love you and the depth of my desire for us to have a family of our own. The gift our child gave to me will not be squandered or taken for granted. Our child lives inside of me and every day I am reminded of what we created and she is beautiful."

**END**

**Read the Epilogue: _Black Panther in Journey_. A short POV fic.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
